The present invention relates to a rake storage device. In the prior art, underground storage devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,451 to Kyle discloses a receptacle for a garbage can which is designed to be underground. However, no prior art is known to applicant which specifically discloses a storage device specifically sized and configured to receive a rake.